Many users communicate and/or share information through email. A computing device, such as a personal computer, a mobile device, and/or a tablet device, may host an email user interface through which a user may send, receive, read, and/or organize email. An email may comprise email content that may reference various entities, such as people, locations, businesses, consumer goods, objects, and/or other things. In an example, a subject line of an email may state “Dinner at Emerald Tavern at 5:00”, which may be indicative of an Emerald Tavern entity, a dinner entity, and/or a time entity. In another example, a message body of an email may state “Do you want to go see the new Rock Group at the Music Hall next week”, which may be indicative of a concert entity, a Rock Group entity, and/or a Music Hall entity. Based upon such emails, a user may set out to accomplish a task, such as a view menu task, a reserve table task, a buy tickets task, a listen to music task, etc. In this way, the user may manually leave the email user interface, open a web browser interface, and perform a web search for a particular website and/or service that may facilitate completion of the task.